Dengue virus is a positive-sense RNA virus belonging to the Flavivirus genus of the family Flaviviridae. Dengue virus is widely distributed throughout the tropical and semitropical regions of the world and is transmitted to humans by mosquito vectors. Dengue virus is a leading cause of hospitalization and death in children in at least eight tropical Asian countries (WHO 1997 Dengue Haemorrhagic Fever: Diagnosis, Treatment, Prevention, and Control 2nd Edition, Geneva). There are four serotypes of dengue virus (DEN1, DEN2, DEN3, and DEN4) that annually cause an estimated 50-100 million cases of dengue fever and 500,000 cases of the more severe form of dengue virus infection known as dengue hemorrhagic fever/dengue shock syndrome (DHF/DSS) (Gubler, D. J. and Meltzer, M. 1999 Adv Virus Res 53:35-70). This latter disease is seen predominantly in children and adults experiencing a second dengue virus infection with a serotype different than that of their first dengue virus infection and in primary infection of infants who still have circulating dengue-specific maternal antibody (Burke, D. S. et al. 1988 Am J Trop Med Hyg 38:172-180; Halstead, S. B. et al. 1969 Am J Trop Med Hyg 18:997-1021; Thein, S. et al. 1997 Am J Trop Med Hyg 56:566-575). A dengue vaccine is needed to lessen disease burden caused by dengue virus, but none is licensed. Because of the association of more severe disease with secondary dengue virus infection, a successful vaccine must simultaneously induce immunity to all four serotypes. Immunity is primarily mediated by neutralizing antibody directed against the envelope (E) glycoprotein, a virion structural protein. Infection with one serotype induces long-lived homotypic immunity and a short-lived heterotypic immunity (Sabin, A. 1955 Am J Trop Med Hyg 4:198-207). Therefore, the goal of immunization is to induce a long-lived neutralizing antibody response against DEN1, DEN2, DEN3, and DEN4, which can best be achieved economically using live attenuated virus vaccines. This is a reasonable goal since a live attenuated vaccine has already been developed for the related yellow fever virus, another mosquito-borne flavivirus present in tropical and semitropical regions of the world (Monath, T. P. and Heinz, F. X. 1996 in: Fields Virology, Fields, D. M et al. eds. Philadelphia: Lippincott-Raven Publishers, pp. 961-1034).
Several live attenuated dengue vaccine candidates have been developed and evaluated in humans and non-human primates. The first live attenuated dengue vaccine candidates were host range mutants developed by serial passage of wild-type dengue viruses in the brains of mice and selection of mutants attenuated for humans (Kimura, R. and Hotta, S. 1944 Jpn J Bacteriol 1:96-99; Sabin, A. B. and Schlesinger, R. W. 1945 Science 101:640; Wisserman, C. L. et al. 1963 Am J Trop Med Hyg 12:620-623). Although these candidate vaccine viruses were immunogenic in humans, their poor growth in cell culture discouraged further development. Additional live attenuated DEN1, DEN2, DEN3, and DEN4 vaccine candidates have been developed by serial passage in non-human tissue culture (Angsubhakorn, S. et al. 1994 Southeast Asian J Trop Med Public Health 25:554-559; Bancroft, W. H. et al. 1981 Infect Immun 31:698-703; Bhamarapravati, N. et al. 1987 Bull World Health Organ 65:189-195; Eckels, K. H. et al. 1984 Am J Trop Med Hyg 33:684-698; Hoke, C. H. Jr. et al. 1990 Am J Trop Med Hyg 43:219-226; Kanesa-Thasan, N. et al. 2001 Vaccine 19:3179-3188) or by chemical mutagenesis (McKee, K. T. et al. 1987 Am J Trop Med Hyg 36:435-442). It has proven very difficult to achieve a satisfactory balance between attenuation and immunogenicity for each of the four serotypes of dengue virus using these approaches and to formulate a tetravalent vaccine that is safe and satisfactorily immunogenic against each of the four dengue viruses (Kanesa-Thasan, N. et al. 2001 Vaccine 19:3179-3188; Bhamarapravati, N. and Sutee, Y. 2000 Vaccine 18:44-47).
Two major advances using recombinant DNA technology have recently made it possible to develop additional promising live attenuated dengue virus vaccine candidates. First, methods have been developed to recover infectious dengue virus from cells transfected with RNA transcripts derived from a full-length cDNA clone of the dengue virus genome, thus making it possible to derive infectious viruses bearing attenuating mutations that have been introduced into the cDNA clone by site-directed mutagenesis (Lai, C. J. et al. 1991 PNAS USA 88:5139-5143). Second, it is possible to produce antigenic chimeric viruses in which the structural protein coding region of the full-length cDNA clone of dengue virus is replaced by that of a different dengue virus serotype or from a more divergent flavivirus (Bray, M. and Lai, C. J. 1991 PNAS USA 88:10342-10346; Chen, W. et al. 1995 J Virol 69:5186-5190; Huang, C. Y. et al. 2000 J Virol 74:3020-3028; Pletnev, A. G. and Men, R. 1998 PNAS USA 95:1746-1751). These techniques have been used to construct intertypic chimeric dengue viruses that have been shown to be effective in protecting monkeys against homologous dengue virus challenge (Bray, M. et al. 1996 J Virol 70:4162-4166). A similar strategy is also being used to develop attenuated antigenic chimeric dengue virus vaccines based on the attenuation of the yellow fever vaccine virus or the attenuation of the cell-culture passaged dengue viruses (Monath, T. P. et al. 1999 Vaccine 17:1869-1882; Huang, C. Y. et al. 2000 J. Virol 74:3020-3028).
Another study examined the level of attenuation for humans of a DEN4 mutant bearing a 30-nucleotide deletion (Δ30) introduced into its 3′-untranslated region by site-directed mutagenesis and that was found previously to be attenuated for rhesus monkeys (Men, R. et al. 1996 J Virol 70:3930-3937). Additional studies were carried out to examine whether this Δ30 mutation present in the DEN4 vaccine candidate was the major determinant of its attenuation for monkeys. It was found that the Δ30 mutation was indeed the major determinant of attenuation for monkeys, and that it specified a satisfactory balance between attenuation and immunogenicity for humans (Durbin, A. P. et al. 2001 Am J Trop Med Hyg 65:405-13).